Darkness
by x-x-Dreamer'93-x-x
Summary: People make mistakes, but sometimes the mistakes are hard to fix. In a breaking world, one young witch has to find her way back to the right side and help her family stop the monster who used to be one of them. Un-Changed Future fic.


Hey everyone! I'm back and with a different story from what I had hopped. Due to losing documents on my pc during a power cut _'Guardians' _has been put on hold since I'm gonna have to go back and re-write everything! =( stupid snow landing on power lines.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's original characters. =( I do however own what you are not familiar with. If you wish to use any of my characters or storylines please ask before you do. I will most likely say yes. If you steal anything, I will send my hellhounds after you. You've been warned.

**A/N: **Well gang I am so sorry that you'll all have to wait for _'Guardians' _to be rewritten and then posted on the site. We had really bad snow which caused the power to go out while I was on the pc, which meant it basically died. Had to call out the repair-guy to come fix it and he managed to save some original documents but not all. =( I had really worked hard and hopped to have _'Guardians' _up just now because my exams start on Monday and last till the 12th meaning I will have very little time to post anything. But after the 12th I'm off school for a week because it's our half-term meaning I'll be able to sit down and just right. I am so sorry for the even longer wait but I hope you'll stick around to see the story. On the plus side this technical glitch will give me a chance to make the story even better and write lots before I post it. In the meantime I thought I had better post something so I wasn't forgotten lol.

This story has been lying around on my computer for a while, it was found by the guy fixing my pc. It seems to be a series of scenes taken from a story I wrote about the Unchanged Future. I had a look at the original story and saw that the scenes from this one-shot are from different chapters in this un-named Unchanged Future story. I thought I would post it and see what happens. During _'Guardians' _or after, if people want to see the actual story this one-shot is based on I might re-write it and post it.

Anyway… that's enough talking for now. Please remember to Review. I love hearing from you all.

**Summary:** People make mistakes, but sometimes the mistakes are hard to fix. In a breaking world one young witch has to find her way back to the right side and help her family stop the monster who used to be one of them. Melinda Halliwell chose the wrong side and now she's trying to make up for it

* * *

**Darkness**

Letting out a sigh, the nineteen year old girl rolled over onto her side taking her eyes away from the ceiling that hung above her. She had been looking at it for the past three hours and found that no matter how much she looked at it, it wouldn't change. Trying to fix the messed up thoughts inside her head, she closed her eyes and shook her head a little, the room seemed cold. Opening her eyes she looked around at the deep purple walls, this room would never be hers. It was just a place for her to escape, a place for her to sleep. The walls were very bare, the only mess was the pile of clean clothes on the window seat and the pile of dirty ones by the bedroom door. There was once a time where she had a room that she actually called hers, a room that offered her security. Now it was just a place she found herself. It wasn't special and it never would be, special things like that were all gone.

Feeling the ground shake caused her to wince, a loud explosion rang in the air. Getting up from where she was lying on top of the rich purple coloured duvet, she rushed over to the window and pulled back on the hideous curtains that hung shielding the outside world from the room's four walls. The breath caught in the back of her throat again, it was happening again. She stood watching as the city shook around her, a bright ball of orange appearing in the distance. The window was open, rather widely too. Getting on the window seat she stuck her head out of the window and listened, she couldn't hear anything. Normally hearing nothing ment all was well in the world, but it was different now. _Everything _was different. Her gaze descended, her haunted eyes meeting a group of black clad men standing around the front of the house and down by the large black, iron gate. They stood talking in hushed tones, trying to discuss the current situation while keeping watch for anyone who might wish the inhabitants of the house harm.

Her shaking right hand grabbed the handle of the window, with one swift movement she pulled it towards her and shut it loudly. She needed to get rid of the silence. Getting off the window seat she stood back from the window and pulled on the heavy curtains, she pulled them shut before walking over to where her vintage iPod touch lay gathering dust. Music wasn't something she usually listened to anymore, she felt like The Little Mermaid, she felt as if it was forbidden. After all it reminded her of a more peaceful, happy time. The only music that she found now in the word was dark, depressing songs that made her feel very small indeed. Hitting the power button on her speakers, music filled the room drowning out the silence. The ground shook again throwing her off balance slightly. Something had to be done.

Walking over to her closet, she threw the mirrored doors open and stepped inside it, the lights came on. Looking at her stuff, and the size of her room people would have thought she was a princess. She was. She was the Princess of Darkness. Skimming the lines of clothing her eyes darted to and fro looking for an outfit that would allow her to go out and do her job. Everyone knew her as the Princess of Darkness, the evil overload's right hand. To her old friends and family- the ones who were still alive, she was known as Melinda Patricia Halliwell. Born from two of the most powerful forces of good, part of the most powerful family. Melinda fell through the cracks and found herself swapping her brightly coloured, happy, free clothing for the restricting tight black and dark shades that all of her side wore. Changing from her loose fitted black sweat-pants and tank top, Melinda donned a pair of skin tight skinny jeans and a black corset style top with thin spaghetti straps and turquoise lace around the top and the bottom. Pulling on a pair of knee high black boots she stepped out of her closet and closed the doors over, looking at herself in the mirror made her feel broken. She didn't recognise who she was any more, this was not the person she had been raised to be.

Walking over to the large bed that sat in the centre of the room, she got down on all fours and reached underneath the bed pulling a box across the wooden floor. Taking it into both hands when it closer, Melinda lifted the box and placed it on her bed. Opening it quickly she pulled out a few items and a stretchy black belt. Closing the box back up she placed it under the bed again and pushed it back into the centre. She had done this so many times it was second nature to her, standing she took the belt into her hands and filled it with the potion vials she had brought from the box, the athame and of course her cell phone. Placing the belt around her middle she looked around the room one last time before grabbing her leather jacket and exiting, her eyes catching her reflection as she went. If her mother had been alive she would have demanded that her daughter go back to her room and gotten changed, and at one time in her life, Melinda would have listened. Rushed back upstairs and changed thanking her mother as she went- that was then. And this was now. There was no one there who cared enough anymore.

Rushing down the stairs of the grand house, the young girl reached the hall floor and looked around, she had gotten her sneaking out down to a fine art. The hall was quiet, not a soul insight. Before anyone could arrive and put a stop to her plan she quickly faded from sight, the air rippling around her. Arriving outside, at the corner just down from the large house she took a moment to steady herself, she hated that power. She couldn't use it very well and it stung like a bitch sometimes. It was just another thing that had changed.

Before Melinda stepped out onto the street any further she glanced around looking at the sky, she was taking a risk walking out into the open after using that power. After all she was a witch, a Halliwell witch at that. Halliwell, the name didn't mean the same as it used to. Instead of being a beacon of light in the dark sea of evil, it struck fear into the hearts of every single person on the planet. Being part of the Halliwell family didn't bring the same joy and pride it used to, the name had been tarnished, tainted by evil, stained with blood and dragged through the mud before being left in hell. Growing up she never imagined there would be a time in her life when she would have been ashamed of her heritage. Growing up Melinda never imagined the world would go to hell. Being a witch proved to be a problem, her kind were hunted, taken away to experiment on and kill, not to mention she was the daughter of a Charmed One but no one knew that. No one really knew who she was anymore, except her family- the ones who still had a beating heart. The world had gone to hell and she had helped it. She had let it happen.

Everywhere was quiet, the way it usually was after an attack. Stepping off the sidewalk onto the road Melinda looked around, her brown eyes filled with pain as she looked around the place that used to be her home, the city that was better than all the rest. Walking along the road her eyes looked downwards, could she even call it a road? The tarmac and cement was cracked, broken with water dirt and grime using the cracks as veins to move around. The ground she was walking on was a perfect metaphor for life and society in the messed up world she lived in, it was so perfect her English teacher would have skipped happily around a classroom with excitement. But school didn't exist and she was pretty sure her English teacher didn't either. Looking at the darkened sky filled with thick, dark cloud caused Melinda to sigh, destruction was everywhere, it left no stone unturned. She wished there was someway she could escape it all, someway she could just leave it all behind. Shaking her head Melinda banished the thought quickly, she was not taking death as her way out, as lovely as it sounded to be in an afterlife filled with peace she wouldn't do that, she couldn't do that.

She had Halliwell blood running through her veins, her mother was the most powerful witch in the world. How could she have ended up here? It made no sense, then again nothing ever did. She was ashamed and she was broken, she didn't want anyone to know who she was. She had changed so much, her world had changed so much. The only reminder she had of her old life was the small tattoo that was hidden away on her right hip, hidden beneath a glamour. After getting the tattoo it had taken her a whole year before she decided to hide it from herself as well as the rest of the world, she wasn't fit enough to wear it. She was a disgrace to the Halliwell name.

Melinda hadn't always been like this, when the war broke out at first she had been on the side of good. She had stayed behind with her family to help them protect the innocent and try and stop the evil lord who ruled the world. The rumours still buzzed round inside her head to this very day. The whispers that filled her ears after she felt the link die. Some didn't blame her, other's did. Melinda's mother had died when she was only twelve years old. Piper Halliwell died on the eve of her youngest son's fourteenth birthday after bringing his birthday cake out the oven. Shortly after that her two aunts, Phoebe Halliwell-Valentino and Paige Matthews-Mitchell died leaving her older brothers to take care of her. Her father, Leo Wyatt, had never been much of a factor throughout her life, meaning that when the time came, when the young witch could take no more she left to go with one of her protectors. Her eldest brother. That's what she had told herself and that's what the rumours had been.

Melinda hadn't joined the other side right away, oh no. She helped set up The Resistance with her youngest, older brother and their family and friends. The Resistance vowed to protect the innocent and stop the evil. The Resistance had been set up by the second generation of Halliwells, all using different last names, after the world starting falling towards hell. It had been created by Christopher Perry, the youngest son of Piper Halliwell. Shortly after it had been established the other Halliwells joined making up the leaders and higher members, depending on age. Scarlett Valentino, Henry Mitchell Jr, Kayla Grace, Dylan Smith and Bell Davis were the leaders. Higher members were the other Halliwell children, the ones who had survived and a few close mortal friends of the Halliwells. What had started out as a strong generation of nine witches suddenly disappeared.

Phoebe Halliwell had fallen in love with a Cupid and married him, his name was Coop Valentino. Phoebe and Coop had three beautiful daughters; Scarlett, Genesis and Skye. Out of her three daughters only Scarlett and Skye remained. Genesis, known as Jenny, had been taken from her family shortly after the war broke out. She had been killed while trying to save a young witch who had been separated from his family, the young boy lived but Jenny did not. She was the third casualty for the family, dying after her own mother and aunts. Letti helped run The Resistance taking part in their missions and battles, while her baby sister Skye, at just the age of nineteen was sent out with other witches to gather the wounded and to bring them back to the safe house.

Paige Matthews married a Parole officer, Henry Mitchell Sr. Paige and Henry had three children, Henry Jr and their two beautiful girls; Charlotte and Grace. Charlotte, the eldest of the twins found herself being captured by witch hunters after being caught in a surprise ambush. Once the Resistance heard of it, they went to her aid but were too late. Henry and Gracie's sister was killed, burned alive just like people in Salem so long ago. When Charlie died so did a part of Gracie, they were twins connected in a way that no one really understood and the death of the eldest brought an empty hole in the youngest.

Then there was her own family. Her mother Piper Halliwell, had fallen in love with her whitelighter and married him. Leo and Piper's love allowed all the so called forbidden loves to happen in the hopes for a brighter future. Although their marriage crumbled after Leo left behind his newly found mortal ways and was promoted back to Elder. Piper was left behind to look after her three children; Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Chris was left fighting on the side of good while their older brother Wyatt ruled the opposite side and she followed in Wyatt's footsteps. The day she chose Wyatt still haunted her, it still gave her nightmares.

*****

_She stood in the centre of the room, torn between the two people she loved more than anything else in the world. All her life she had never had to choose, her mother hadn't let them force her to take a side and now she was faced with the most horrible choice. She looked over to the left at the man dressed from head to toe in black. Then to the right at the man who looked like he was about to burst into tears. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to make a choice and she was tired. This had been going on for four years. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the left and took a hold of the hand that was held out towards her._

"_Mel." Chris begged as he watched her walk away. "Mel don't." He took a breath to stop the tears from sliding down his cheeks. _

_Melinda closed her eyes over and took a breath to calm herself, she was doing the right thing. If she went with Wyatt she could stop her family getting hurt, she could help protect the family. She heard Chris speak again and his words caused her lip to quiver. "Mellie, this isn't you." He said as Wyatt's hand dropped to her shoulder._

_Melinda turned and looked over at Chris, he was standing by himself on the other side of the room. She didn't want to look at him, his eyes were filling with tears, she could feel his heart being crushed._

"_Save the speech." Wyatt spat. "She has made the right choice and hopefully you'll come to see that."_

"_Bastard!" Chris shouted rushing forward. Before he could do anything, Melinda raised her hands and flicked her fingers in the similar way he did, in the similar way their mother did and she blew him to the floor._

_Melinda could feel her heart screaming at her, looking down at her hands in horror she felt the tears begin to grow behind her honey coloured orbs. She had just used her powers on Chris, she had just used her powers on her brother._

_Wyatt was quite shocked, but he turned to his sister and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Well done Melinda." He said with a smile. "I knew you were meant to rule with me."_

_Melinda's eyes were haunted, the sight before her made her want to be sick. Chris slowly pushed himself back to his feet, nursing his shoulder with his right hand. The wound wept with blood, the way his eyes wanted to weep with tears._

"_I can't believe you bought his bullshit." Chris said his voice breaking. "_You_, of all people!"_

_Her heart grew cold, it was a block of ice beating away in her chest. "I-I'm sorry." Melinda said her voice full of tears. "I just don't want to fight anymore."_

_Chris shook his head as the tears began to spill. "Well I hope you two are very happy together. Mom would be turning over in her grave."_

_*****_

Melinda shook as the earth around her shook, it helped snap her out of her flashback. That had been the last time she had seen Chris properly, three years ago. She had lived for three years under the care of her eldest brother, protected by demons and feared by innocents. This was not the life she wanted but there was nothing she could do about it. A high pitched scream filled the air, closing her eyes over she tapped into the powers she had been given and tried to locate the person who was in danger.

Hearing a cry for help Melinda turned and broke out into a run. Her feet pounded off the broken sidewalk, A few streetlights were on up ahead. It was already beginning to grow dark. They stood tall and silver looking at the entrance to a very dark looking alleyway. She mentally swore, although the family rules didn't exist anymore she didn't like breaking them. Hearing the cry again she ran faster, the pounding grew louder as she entered the mouth of the alleyway.

It was as if she had stepped into wonderland, her eyes adjusted quickly as the light faded. Melinda came to a slow stop and looked around, smoke floated up from covered man holes, her feet splashed in the puddles underneath her. She only hopped they were puddles of water. Hearing another noise caused her to freeze, it wasn't a cry for help. No, this cry, this cry sounded like one of joy. Something was happy with whatever it was doing. Turning round slowly she closed his eyes over and tried to lock in on the sound, she could hear protesting, laughing and shushing trying to mask the heartbreaking sound. Her eyes opened suddenly.

Walking forward cautiously she looked around, her stomach turning at the sight. Trash cans lay on their sides, the rotting contents filling the street. Melinda's eyes looked a little closer and she pulled back suddenly, hopping over the once silver cylinder. A hand, she thought as her feet touched the ground after her quick jump. Now she had seen everything. Continuing on her way down the alleyway she noticed other strange items, most of them should have been attached to a person, but then again what person was green? Melinda came to a fork in the alley, she hadn't been down an alley like this before. Most of them were a dead end, one way. This one seemed to break off in the other direction and go on for miles.

Another cry filled the air. Melinda had made up her mind, she had to find the person who needed help, she had to stop the monster. Hearing a clang, followed by the sound of rolling caused her to turn to her right. Her eyes widened in shock as a body slammed into her and pinned her to the wet and germ infested floor. Melinda proceeded to hold the monster back, his thick slimy hands trying to reach for her neck. It wasn't one of the people on her brother's side, if it had been she would have called him off and had him vanquished. Instead she was dealing with a rebel demon. Melinda was having a childhood flashback as she lay there, trying to fight the monster. She had once found himself in a situation similar to this, except the person she had been fighting with hadn't tried to strangle her. She had thrown the older boy, her brother, off herself rather quickly. This thing, the green skinned nightmare, was about the same height as her older brother, probably the same weight give or take a few pounds. He had been the one to teach her the move and she had tried it out on him once before using it. Recalling the move in her head, Melinda grabbed the monster and quickly flipped him over her head. Rolling backwards Melinda pinned the demon down.

The green skinned monster looked up at the young girl and smiled, showing his yellow teeth. "The little Princess." He sneered. "I'm surprised your Lord let you out of your tower."

Melinda frowned. "If you don't shut up I swear to god you'll have wished I had killed you." She threatened. Pulling her athame from the belt around her waist she drew it and held it at the demon's throat. "What were you doing?" She asked.

The demon let out a laugh, one that was short lived as Melinda pushed her blade into his neck harder. "Answer my question." She sneered.

The demon gasped slightly as the blade went even deeper into his skin. His eyes looked behind Melinda, causing her to turn her head. The young Halliwell witch let out a gasp of her own as her insides filled with a feeling she had refused to feel because it hurt so much. The need to help an innocent. Turning back to the demon she removed the blade and plunged it into his chest before rolling off him and watching as he combusted. Getting back to her feet, Melinda turned ready to make her way over to the innocent. The air rippled around her and the young Halliwell found herself surrounded by rouge demons, all looking at her with horrible grins.

She had been taught what to do in situations like these, she waited for the demons to make the first move. She watched as one raised his hand making an all to familiar shape with his fingers. Lifting her hand quickly Melinda grabbed a potion from the belt around her waist and tossed it at the demon. It hit him in the chest before splashing and hitting the girl at the left of him. Melinda looked over at the innocent, they were lying on the floor not moving. She hoped they were just out cold. The other demons advanced on her. Kicks and punches were thrown, energy balls, athames and potions. Melinda flipped backwards and found herself close enough to the innocent, the remaining demons advancing. Being locked up in her brother's home and ruined her practise and she was out of shape.

"Hey." Melinda said urgently as she got down on her knees. "Can you hear me?" She asked as she gently shook the shoulder of the young man lying on the floor. "Can you hear me?" She asked louder. The young man did not stir. The familiar buzz came towards her, turning her head the bright blue ball of raw energy hit her shoulder causing her to be knocked backwards.

"Shit." Melinda cursed as she pushed herself back up carefully. The demons grew closer, reaching for the athame that had been at her side, Melinda frowned it was no longer there. Looking around her honey eyes caught the silver gleam as it lay in a puddle too far away.

Looking back over at the innocent she frowned as he began to stir, the demons' attention suddenly going to him. Crawling over Melinda watched as two energy balls came towards her and the stirring young man. It happened so quickly, her reactions kicked in and she found herself unable to do anything, it just felt so right. For the first time in three years Melinda Patricia Halliwell lifted her hands and flicked her fingers, using her birth power.

The demons watched confused as the energy balls stopped in mid air, on the path of collision. Realisation suddenly dawned on the most powerful one left. Hoping to draw someone out, be it the Resistance or the evil dictator's men or the witch-hunters, he really didn't care. He simply grinned and shouted loudly, his voice bouncing off the alley walls. "WITCH!" He screamed. "HALLIWELL WITCH!"

Melinda gasped as she watched the demon look her way, flicking her fingers again she blew the energy balls back at the two demons who sent them. They were hit and disappeared in a column of flames. "Ok you've got to wake up!" Melinda shouted as she shook the young man at her side. "_NOW_!" He stirred again and his eyes opened.

He looked up at her confused, his bright blue eyes looking back at her. She gasped a little, they were so cold, the colour was like pure ice. Even colder than her eldest brother's gaze. Purer, brighter.

The demons began attacking again, throwing energy balls left and right. Melinda had no choice but to flick her fingers again and move her hands around to stop the attacks and blow up the demons. Probes flew over head and the young Halliwell wanted to do nothing more than crawl into a little hole and never come out. A flash of orange caught her eye, tuning her head she watched as the wounded innocent moved his right hand, a fireball flew towards one of the demons killing him.

"Come on." Melinda said pulling on the young man with the piercing blue eyes. Both of them stood pain shooting through them. Melinda lifted her hands again and flicked her fingers finally catching the demon who seemed to be the ring-leader. The climax wasn't very exciting, he exploded rather quickly. Panting Melinda turned to her right to thank the other witch for his help when a sharp shooting pain shot through her, rising from her stomach.

The young man heard the gasp escape her lips, he turned towards Melinda and watched as the man dressed in brown pulled back the knife he was carrying. Throwing his hand out, flames appeared catching onto the man, causing him to burn before turning to ash. The young man heard the opening and closing of car doors in the distance, the sound of feet hitting the sidewalk and broken ground. The witch-hunters had arrived. Seeing Melinda fall as she pulled the knife from her stomach, he reached out and gently lowered her to the ground.

"Oh," The young man said, fear pulsing through his voice. "Oh, that's bad." He said as he lowered Melinda to lie back on the ground. Seeing the patch of dark red start to appear on her top, giving it a brown sheen caused him to swallow before pressing down on her wound with both his hands. Melinda let out a painful yelp. "Sorry." He said quickly as he looked around. He listened as more cars pulled up and as men arrived a bit away from them assessing the area.

Melinda shook as she lay on the ground with the strange young man pressing down on her wound. Even though she would die she was proud of herself, she was proud and happy. A lovely feeling filled her insides as she thought back on what she had just done. She had just saved an innocent, she had just done the job her family stood for. She had awakened part of her old-self, part of her heritage.

"You've got to hang on." The young man begged. "What do I do?" He asked as he looked down at Melinda's outfit. Her black corset top getting wetter underneath his hands. His blue eyes drifted down her figure, shaking his head he brought his eyes to meet hers. He noticed they looked empty.

Melinda let out a shaky breath as she heard the witch-hunters begin to shout. "G-get out." She told the young man. The young man shook his head as her looked at her. Melinda slowly lifted her right hand and pulled out a white coloured potion from the belt around her waist. "T-this will get you out of here." She told him.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Rang through the air.

Hearing the sound of feet hitting off the road caused Melinda to turn her head. She watched as one stupid man ran forwards, he ran at her and the young man she had saved. The witch-hunter launched himself forward, smacking the young man at Melinda's side causing him to be thrown backwards. Melinda turned her head and cried out when the witch-hunter kicked her. She could taste copper in her mouth, drawing a breath she opened her mouth and spat. The blood hitting the witch-hunter's shoe. Lifting her hand she created a weak explosion and threw him backwards. Her hand fell back down to her side as her eyes began to go all blurry. A familiar noise rang in her ear, but she couldn't tell what it was. She heard it again and a strange light caught her eye before she faded into a world of darkness.

* * *

'_OW!' _Her mind screamed at her.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Melinda began to stir. Her head spun as she slowly opened her eyes and tried to take in her surroundings. It was incredibly bright wherever the hell she was. Or wherever the heaven she was. If this was heaven she wanted to go somewhere else, the alternative wouldn't have been so bright and it wouldn't have made her head and body ache even more. Slowly she began to move her fingers and toes, checking she still could. Happy that she could, she attempted to move her head. Slowly it moved to the left and then to the right, groaning her vision came flooding back to her. Melinda frowned as she found herself looking up at the white ceiling above her, the very place she had started. Her strength came flooding back as her world brightened. Looking around Melinda found herself lying in her bed, in the bedroom back at the house. Looking over to the side she looked in the floor length mirrored doors, her pale skin was marred with bruises and dark marks, she had one black eye and a split lip. Looking down at her arms she shuddered, her right wrist was wrapped in a white bandage a white stain appearing. She didn't even want to think what her stomach looked like. Manoeuvring her arms she pushed herself up slowly, wincing and stopping when she was half sitting. A sharp pain shot through her stomach.

"Damn it!" She cursed. Taking a breath she slowly pushed herself up further until she was sitting upright.

"Awake for less than a minute and already cursing." A voice said causing Melinda to jump suddenly, a light exploding spraying glass over in the corner it had been standing in.

Turning her head round Melinda watched confused as the figure stepped away from the door and fully into the room. She really was in hell. He stepped into the room, his arms folded behind his back showing his flexing muscles as the black short sleeved shirt clung to him. His blonde locks hung down towards his shoulders and a grim look was on his face. Melinda shuddered, he looked pissed.

"You need to learn to control that." He said simply as he walked further into the room, waving his hand at the light which had just exploded. Flashes of black light, that looked like sparkles appeared and the light was left behind standing as it had been originally.

Melinda gulped. "I-I didn't know I could still do that." She said quietly.

His expression grew colder. "Your birth powers will never leave you Melinda." He told her simply. "You should have never stopped using them, now I will have to arrange training for you." He stated. "Something that you should not need."

Melinda frowned. "I'm fine thanks Wyatt, give me ten minutes and I'll drag my bloody and bruised ass down to the gym." Melinda proceeded to get up but the sharp shooting pain in her shoulder and stomach caused her to stop.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, evil over-lord _never_ let emotion show. He _never_ let anyone know what he was feeling, evil didn't show emotion but seeing Melinda wince unable to get up caused a flash of worry to spread across his features before he recomposed himself and made his way over to her bed. Sitting down carefully on the edge, Wyatt studied Melinda intently. His staff had taken care of her, bathed her, cleaned up her wounds but she was still in pain. Something he did not like. Reaching out he placed his palm on the right side of Melinda's cheek and gently brushed his finger over the split in her lip lightly. His little sister looked a mess. Her simple beauty being hidden by all the purple marks on her skin and the dried blood.

Melinda sat breathing shallowly as her brother continued to show kindness towards her. This was wrong, he was evil, he usually showed kindness when he was about to end someone's life. Melinda felt the heat leave her cheek as Wyatt moved his hand, it carefully fell on the bandage wrapped around her shoulder. He inspected the bandage making sure it was tight enough to hold but not too tight. Melinda felt tears springing to her eyes, it was these moments she hated the most. These moments reminded her of the brother she had lost a long time ago. The brother who would have done anything to protect her. Before she could stop herself a small sniff escaped causing Wyatt to look at her.

Looking at his little sister he could feel the doubt and fear pulsing through her, it was hitting him in waves. One of the downsides to gaining empathy as a power. Normally the fear didn't bother him, he had gotten used to tapping into it when his followers disobeyed him or when he was dealing with people who didn't deserve to live. Backstabbers and traitors. Melinda had done nothing to hurt him, except run off scaring the living daylights out of him- but Wyatt was going to keep that one to himself- reaching out he brushed a strand of her dark hair back off her face. "It's ok." He said somewhat softly before pulling her into his arms and hugging her carefully as not to hurt her more.

Melinda sobbed loudly as she wrapped her arms around Wyatt's lower back, crushing her face against his black shirt. The next words to fall from Wyatt's mouth did nothing to comfort her and it caused her to pull back and look at him through her teary eyes. "W-what?" She gasped.

Wyatt looked at his sister confused and repeated his last sentence. "I have dealt with those responsible for your condition." He told her, his voice growing dark again. "No one is ever going to touch you again." He vowed.

"Dealt?" Melinda asked shocked. "What do you mean _dealt_?!" She yelled. "What did you do to them?!" She yelled.

"What had to be done." Wyatt said simply, angry and confused by his sister's outburst. "They didn't deserve to live."

Melinda shook her head as her tears began to speed up. "Y-you don't understand!" She shouted. "When are you going to learn, that killing makes you just as bad as them?" She sobbed. "It doesn't matter what they do, you can't kill for the right reasons."

Wyatt sighed, the past two days had been stressful enough and he really didn't need this. Melinda didn't need this. He looked at her wondering if she knew she had been out cold for two days. For the past two days Wyatt hadn't left her alone, he had walked back and forth stepped outside only to circle the hall before walking back into the room. He had spoken to his demons given them orders and only once when his healer had come to check on Melinda had he excused himself to go and throw an energy ball or two down in the gym for half an hour. "Stop with the drama-queen act Melinda." He said looking at her.

Melinda wanted to hit him, she wanted to slap him. "Where's the fire starter?" She asked. "The man I saved?"

Wyatt shrugged. "Don't know, don't care." He said simply.

Melinda shook her head and scooted backwards into the centre of the bed, away from Wyatt's reach. Her legs shook and her brain screamed at her when she got pushed herself to the other side of the bed. Wyatt watched with a pissed look on his face as Melinda threw the duvet off her. Her body screamed in protest but she got to her feet shakily.

"Melinda." Wyatt warned getting to his feet.

Melinda ignored her brother and slowly made her way towards the bedroom door, finding it easier to walk as she went on. Step after step her strength returned. She needed guidance, she needed clarity. She needed help.

"Melinda you've been in your bed two days!" Wyatt shouted. "Slow down!"

Melinda turned and looked at her brother over shoulder her hair cutting through the air before falling down her back again. "Piss off." She said before disappearing in a ripple of air.

Wyatt let out a pissed off cry and threw an energy ball at the wall in front of him. A large dark mark appeared on the purple wall. If Melinda didn't want him around, that was fine. He didn't need to be around, he didn't need her. With that the Lord disappeared from the room in a shower of dark orbs to take care of business.

* * *

She appeared in the room dressed in the shorts and tank top she had slept in. Looking around she blinked and took a few deep breaths before continuing, it was strange to be there. This place used to be her home, this place had been the only real home she had ever known. This room, this room was the room where everything took place, this room filled her dreams when she was a little girl. She would dream about her future self doing the work her mother and aunts did in this very room, the centre of her magical world. Looking around she breathed in the attic's scent and walked over to where the holographic Book of Shadows sat. She stopped at it's side and gently let her hand hover over it, imagining it was the real thing. She wished it was, but Wyatt had locked the real book away. For his eyes only.

She had made up her mind, she needed help. She walked over to the cabinet against the far away wall and pulled the old doors open. Both creaked with protest causing her to screw her face up. Squatting down she tried to ignore the burning sensation in her legs and thighs. She was moving to fast. Looking in the cardboard boxes that littered the shelves she searched, hoping that everything was as it used to be. A voice floated up the stairs, it floated through the tiny gap left between the door and the frame. Melinda paused to listen.

"And up those stairs is the famous Halliwell Attic where the Charmed Ones vanquished many demons and prepared for their vanquishes. The Book of Shadows sits on a podium in front of the windows to remind everyone what power they possessed." Melinda frowned, it was a tour guide. "Today the attic has been closed to the public as a sign of respect to the first Charmed sister to fall." Melinda frowned again. "Prudence Halliwell died on this very day, killed by Shax. If you follow me back down the stairs you will see the holograph of the demon who killed the first set of Charmed Ones."

As the voice faded Melinda shook her head, Wyatt was so messed up. Yes she believed in respecting her fallen aunt, the aunt she never got to meet but shutting off one room in the house was not the way she would have done it. Finally she found the box she was searching for and slowly pulled it out. It was open, marked with black pen. The writing was her mother's. Her heart clenched as she ran her fingers over her mother's writing. The lid of the box was open and Melinda could see clearly what was inside. Standing, with box in hand she walked over to the centre of the room and placed the box down on the ageing rug. She lifted out the items and set about her work.

A circle of white candles later Melinda stood from lighting the last one and took a step back to look at her work. She had watched her mother and aunts do this many times, had watched her brothers do it, even tried it once or twice herself. She just hopped that she remembered everything and was able to contact someone. Placing the lighter back down in the box she turned and pulled her long brown locks into a side ponytail before looking upwards.

"I don't know who runs the joint now." Melinda said softly. "But I am tired of not knowing what to do, not knowing where to turn and I really need to speak to her. You took her away from me when I was twelve years old, and I needed her. I still need her. I've watched the world go to hell and I've done some bad things myself but I'm tired and I just want to talk to her." Melinda drew in a shaky breath to keep the tears at bay. "At the very least, you owe me that." No jingle, no crash of thunder. Melinda didn't even know if there was anyone listening to her. She waited a moment before beginning her chant;

"Hear these words, hear my cries,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

The flames from the candles flickered and Melinda began to loose what little hope she had left, no one was coming. As her tears escaped she found herself breaking all over again. She couldn't break, she had to do something. Just as she was about to give up, a swirl of bright gold light appeared in the centre of the circle. Her eyes grew wide as she watched the lights fade, her heart froze in her chest for a moment as one word escaped from her lips, causing her tears to speed up.

"Mom?" Melinda whispered as she looked at the woman who had died seven years ago.

The spirit with matching hair and matching eyes nodded her head before stepping out the ring of candles. There was a flash as she became corporal, extending her arms she beckoned her baby to come closer. Melinda rushed forward like a small girl and embraced her long lost mother. Piper Halliwell smiled as she felt her daughter's arms wrap around her, copying her actions she encased her daughter in her own arms and held onto her tightly.

"My baby." Piper said softly. "My sweet baby." She said as tears stung her eyes. Pulling back just a little she took the sight of her daughter in a smile gracing her face. "Look at you!" She exclaimed. She took in all of the wounds her daughter had. "Baby, are you alright?" Melinda nodded her head.

"Mom." Mel sobbed as she placed her head against Piper's chest again. Guilt overcame her and she found herself apologizing to her mother over and over, she needed her Mom to know she hadn't meant it. That she thought she was doing the right thing. She didn't want her mother to hate her. "Mom I swear I thought I was doing the right thing!" She cried. "I thought…"

"Shh." Piper said softly pulling back, this time further. She lifted her hands and brushed away Melinda's tears, a smile on her face. "Don't apologize sweetie." She told her. "It wasn't your fault."

"But they made me choose." Melinda cried.

Piper sighed deeply, seeing that happen, knowing she couldn't do anything to stop it had been one of the most painful moments in her life. "Sweetheart." Piper said softly. "You did what you thought was right and I am so proud of you."

"P-proud of me?" Melinda asked confused. "But I picked the wrong side."

"You didn't do it on purpose." Piper told her daughter. "Wyatt convinced you with twisted stories, lies and fear. Sweetheart I know you hate yourself for staying with him but you thought you were protecting the others." Removing her hands from her daughter's face Piper held her hands tightly. "I am so proud of you for trying to keep your brother in line. You tried so hard to turn him from the inside and I just wish it had worked. It would have been so much easier for you all."

Melinda gasped a little as her breath caught in her throat because of the tears she was crying. "M-Mom I don't know what to do." She told Piper. "I c-can't keep doing this."

Piper smiled sadly. "I know and I wish that I was around to help you. Maybe if your Aunts and I were still alive everything would be ok." Piper paused and took a breath. Her right hand went back to Melinda's face and she wiped at the smudged eyeliner under her right eye. "This person you've become isn't you." She told Melinda. "You don't have to stay here, you are your own person and you can go wherever the wind takes you."

Melinda looked at her mother confused. "But where would I go?" she asked. "Wyatt would hunt me down, he gave me demonic powers."

"Then get rid of them." Piper told Melinda simply. "Get rid of them and go. I know of a place that would welcome you with open arms. A place filled with people who love you and people who need you."

Melinda knew exactly who her mother was talking about and it caused her to shake her head. "I can't." She told her mother. "I hurt them all so much, I can't go to them. They hate me."

Piper shook her head holding Melinda's arms tightly. "They don't hate you, I know that they love you very much. They're your family and you can't get rid of family no matter how hard you try." Piper smiled, glancing upwards.

"Mom." Melinda said softly knowing her mother had to leave. "Don't go." She begged. "Please don't go. I need you here."

Piper shook her head. "You don't need me." She said with a sad smile. "Grab your things, write a few spells and get out." Pulling Melinda into her arms she held her tightly, her chin resting on the top of her daughter's head. "You are so beautiful baby, I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. You're going to be just fine. I love you so much."

Melinda smiled as the tears fell from her honey eyes, the eyes she got from her mother. "I miss your hugs Mom." Melinda whispered into her mother's neck.

"They'll always be with you." Piper said pulling back. "Just like me." She said with a smile. Placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek she stepped back and into the circle of candles.

"I love you Mom." Melinda said sadly.

"I love you too Mellie." Piper said with a smile. "Be safe baby and may the power of the Halliwell line always protect you."

Melinda smiled and watched as the golden lights appeared around her mother, taking her off to the afterlife. The golden lights faded and the candles magically blew out leaving Melinda in the cold, dark attic. Taking a breath the young girl tried her eyes and shimmered out of the attic and back to the bedroom she occupied in her brother's house. There was work to be done.

* * *

Throwing the last few items into her bag Melinda picked it up and walked out of her closet, she was already beginning to feel better. Turning the light off she closed the doors over and walked over to her bed. Placing the bag down on the top of the bed she got down on her knees and pulled out the box that was underneath it. This time instead of opening the box, she placed the whole thing into the bag on top of the purple duvet before rising. Grabbing her cell phone and iPod she placed them into her bag as well before turning round to look at her reflection. She stood looking at someone she recognised, someone who had suddenly come flooding back into her life, someone she had missed. Herself, the young woman she had been raised to be. She was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, black Ugg boots and a teal coloured babydoll top. Turning her head to the side she walked over to the chair that sat at the desk in the corner and lifted the black leather jacket from it. Smiling she walked back over to the mirrors and watched as she put it on.

The leather jacket that had always accompanied her, she wore it whenever she had to go out. Pulling it on she held the collar close to her, breathing in the scent that haunted her dreams, made her feel small but also made her feel protected. It was a smell she had grown to love, one that she would always be able to recognise and one that she would always remember. Picking up her bag she slung it over her shoulder and watched as it hung across her body. Her hair was flowing down her back in it's natural waves, there was no thick, sinister looking makeup. Just a hint of eyeliner and mascara nothing else.

Melinda looked at her reflection and smiled, it was as if she was going backwards through time. Leaving her darkened future-self and getting closer to the young happy girl who had nagged and nagged her brother for his leather jacket. She turned away from the mirrors and took a breath, this would be the last time she would ever see this room again, she wasn't going to come back. Lifting out a white envelope from her bag she placed a kiss on it before placing it down on her neatly made bed. Her eyes caught sight of the clean white bandage wrapped around her wounded wrist, there was no blood leaking through which was a good sign.

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly before shimmering out of the room.

* * *

Melinda arrived in the empty attic, the candles from earlier had been cleaned away. However many Great Aunts Pearl's sofa sat over the other side of the room gathering dust, it's pink colour fading. The cabinets were closed, ingredients packed away never to be used again. The holographic Book of Shadows sitting on the podium, looking as proud as ever. Walking over to the small table near the podium Melinda lifted a pen from her bag and began to write on the pad of paper sitting on the table that had once been used for making potions. The pen moved quickly and effortlessly across the pad of lined paper. Once she was satisfied she ripped off the first sheet and began to write across the next one. That too, was finished quickly.

Melinda ripped off the second sheet of paper and stood to her full height. Holding the first spell she had written she began to read it. "In this night and in this hour,

I return the evil powers,

Leave behind my rightful gift,

Hear these words, now grant my wish." Melinda chanted.

The young Halliwell waited and watched as little black balls flew out of her body before gathering in front of her and then disappearing. Closing her eyes over Melinda concentrated hard. A smile broke out when she realised she couldn't shimmer, opening her eyes she looked around. Wyatt would be able to sense her soon. Placing that spell in her pocket she pulled out a lighter and looked at the second spell she was holding. "Blood to blood I call thee,

Magic wings please guide me,

Take me to where I wish to land,

Mother guide me with ghostly hand." Melinda flicked the top of the lighter and held the orange flame to the paper. The flame swallowed it whole before disappearing in a bright white light. Bright white lights gathered around her and she disappeared from the Halliwell attic.

* * *

She had been in the kitchen trying her best to feed the hungry mouths around her, everyone needed to regain their strength before they went out on the next set of missions. The midnight watch being one of them. She hated the midnight watch, it was the one that scared her the most. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't do anything but worry when they went. They were only kids, young witches, whitelighters and other magical creatures. They were all so young and they didn't deserve this. She was one of the eldest here in one of the last safe places in the city. Everyone good person gathered here to help or to find help. The old house had been expanded with magic. The house that the world could see was home to a mortal family, they only went topside when they needed to keep up appearances. Then they would retreat to the basement, walk down the stairs and come into the magically created space. Where hundreds lived. A large building, one that resembled Magic School had been created beneath the surface and it stretched for miles underground.

This was The Resistance.

Running her hands through her long blonde hair, she let out a sigh as she watched the oven light up. The food would be ready soon. Taking a deep breath she leaned against the breakfast bar and sighed deeply. This had to end, she wanted this to end. It was unusually quiet, it had been for the past two days. Ever since the last big battle in the city. Turning round, she leaned against the breakfast bar with her back looking at the door which led to the hallway. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen very much of him in the past two days. No one had wanted to talk about what they had saw, people were clearly disturbed by it. The only person that talked about it was the newcomer to The Resistance, Michael Marshall, a fire starter who had been lucky enough to survive. He had told her about everything he had seen, right down to the demons who had shouted Halliwell witch in the alley. The subject had been quickly banned by the leader of the Résistance, it was clear he didn't want to talk about it. Something that worried her greatly.

Christopher Perry Halliwell was breaking, the last little bit of strength of hope he had was disappearing and she had a theory. The witch that had been called was his baby sister. It had to be. In all her years of helping at the Resistance and taking care of the Halliwell children she had only seen Chris act like that once before and that was the night that Melinda picked Wyatt over him. Before any more thought could be put into her idea a loud noise filled the air causing her to panic, rushing out of the room she headed down the hallway and off to the left where the entrance was.

She reached the entrance and paused, a swirl of bright lights faded leaving a young girl behind. "Oh my god." She whispered.

The bright light caused her eyes to screw up in discomfort, opening them slowly she took in her surrounding and smiled. A small 'I did it.' escaped from her lips. Hearing a voice behind her and the loud noise surrounding her caused her to turn round quickly. She watched confused as people started gather, blocking off her space, surrounding her. Looking around in a panic her eyes fell on a woman she knew very well, the woman who's mouth was hanging open.

"Aunt Billie?" She said softly. She went to step forward but a male voice told her to stay put. She looked at the man before nodding her head.

Billie Jenkins stood dumbfounded as she looked at the young girl standing just a little away from her, she was close enough to touch but the older woman was afraid that if she went any closer Melinda would disappear and this would all be a dream. The loud alarm disappeared and talking filled the air again, looking over her shoulder Billie watched as the remaining Halliwells descended the large staircase quickly. Billie turned back to look at Melinda.

"I left." Melinda said simply, her eyes filling with tears. "Mom, she told me I could."

Billie gasped. Piper had come to her in a dream a few nights ago, she thought she was going crazy but now everything made sense. Everything was alright. Stepping forward Billie rushed and embraced the young girl holding onto her tightly as she cried. "Shh." Billie soothed softly as Melinda apologized over and over again. "It's ok." She said softly. "I'm so glad your home."

The crowd parted; Henry Jr, Gracie, Letti, Skye and Chris appeared. The girls took one look at Billie and the young girl before rushing forward and joining in their hug. Billie pulled back from Melinda and let her cousins hug her. Letti brushed Melinda's hair back off her face and placed a kiss on her forehead before hugging her tightly again. Henry Jr looked at Chris before smiling and walking over to greet his cousin.

"Henry!" Melinda cried as her male cousin opened his arms and embraced her. She smiled into his chest, loving the feel of his warm embrace. "I'm so sorry." She told him. "I'm sorry I made the wrong choice."

"You're back for good right?" Henry Jr asked pulling away to look at Melinda. The young girl nodded her head causing him to smile. "Good." He said pulling her close again. "Cause we wouldn't survive if you left again."

Chat broke out amongst the members and Billie quickly set those who were hungry to the kitchen, the Halliwells needed time alone. Turning her head to the stairs she watched the young man standing there at the foot of them, the young man who looked at Melinda with sad sea green eyes and a confused look. Billie caught his gaze and she winked at him before walking over to him. "I guess it really was your Mom who came to me." She said with a smile before leaving him standing there even more shocked than before.

Melinda pulled back from hugging Gracie and smiled warmly at her. Skye took Melinda's bag chatting away to her. Her mother was right, they still loved her. Her cousins were talking to her as if she had done nothing wrong, as if nothing had changed. Her eyes filled with happy tears as she looked around for the one person she was yet to see. Her brother. Her honey eyes stopped on him, he stood at the bottom of the stairs. Her heart clenched when she saw the emotionless gaze looking back at her.

Letti looked over at where Chris before turning to look back at Melinda. Wrapping her arms around her cousin again she smiled. "He loves you so much." She whispered in the younger girl's ear for encouragement. "Just give him time."

Melinda nodded her head and pulled back from Letti, she wasn't expecting Chris to come running over to her. She wasn't expecting him to come over and tell her how much he had missed her. Hell him standing there was enough. Slowly the cousins left pulling Melinda towards the kitchen where the others members had moved to. Melinda allowed Gracie and Skye to take her hands and pull her away. Turning her head she looked over at Chris, a smile forming on her face when she saw him nod his head a tiny smile on his face.

Chris watched Melinda disappear into the kitchen with the cousins before sitting down on the bottom step. Resting his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees Chris allowed his smile to get bigger. She was back, his baby sister was back. He knew that it was going to be hard to get the other resistance members to trust her but he would make it work. He wasn't going to let Melinda leave ever again. Chris' smile faded and a confused look took it's place. Standing quickly Chris rushed down the hallway and turned to head into the large kitchen. He watched as Billie hugged Melinda again, the smile reappeared on his face again when he watched them pull apart. He wasn't imagining things. He watched Melinda sat down on one of the chairs pulling the leather jacket collar close to her face. Shaking his head and leaned against the doorway, folding his arms across his chest. Chris still couldn't believe that Melinda still wore his jacket. He couldn't believe that she had kept it all this time. It was a sign, a sign that she still believed in him and still loved him and that was all Chris needed.

* * *

**Ta-da! I know it moved really fast and left chunks out but please remember this is like a promo for the actual story. I know that in lots of Unchanged Future fan-fics people write that Melinda died so I thought I would be different and make her the Halliwell that was twisted into joining Wyatt. I don't know if it worked, please let me know what you think. Also I'd love to know if you'd like to see this story in full as a later project.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all next time I post, for **_**'Guardians'**_**! I am determined to get it up soon, made back-ups everywhere just in case something should go wrong.**

**Take care,**

**D x**


End file.
